


Ink Fetish

by inkandchocolate



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icon Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> The guy at the parlour who inked him seemed sorry to see Lindsey go. Not that Lindsey was surprised at this fact. He handed enough cash to Oz over the last two months to finance a trip to one or two of the places Oz has pictures of plastered over the wall of his cubicle; snowy mountain vistas in lieu of naked biker girls.

Lindsey considered it a worthwhile investment. There are worse things to learn about than where your breaking point lies, set to the buzz of a needle. Turns out his level of tolerance is pretty fucking high.


End file.
